


Sweet Nightmare

by blackcattiey



Series: When you fall for your enemy ... [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert is the sweet nightmare mentioned here, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcattiey/pseuds/blackcattiey
Summary: He was going to die. 'Such a pitiful death.' He thought at his final moments he had his consciousness. Rest was numbness and darkness that started to get a hold of his mind and body.





	Sweet Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back in this series after a longggggg break. Sorry for that. And my attempt at humor continues with this horribly written chapter lol. Actually I wrote this part months ago but I wasn't happy with it so I didn't post. Even though I am still not happy with it, I don't want to be stuck in this chapter for far too long because I want to keep writing and I have a lot of ideas planned for this series.
> 
> Hopefully I will do better next time.

Chris coughed violently, the blow he took to the stomach had him on his knees making it difficult for him to breathe. The blood from his burst lip filled his mouth; he grimaced tasting the metallic substance. Out of corner his eyes he saw the shadowy figure approach him. He tried to get up as fast as he could, but the other was just too fast. And all of a sudden Chris found himself in midair, a hand clasped around his throat ready to choke the life out of him. Even though Chris couldn’t see much in the dark, it was impossible not to see the flashing red eyes burning holes into his face.

“How dare you, Chris?” Wesker asked slamming him the closest wall. Chris trashed in his hold trying to get away, but it was no use.

“Did you really think that you could stop me with this stupid game, that I would remember nothing?” Chris tried to speak but he didn’t have enough breath in his lungs to form words.

“You won’t answer? Well, you don’t need to any more. You can be silent forever.” With that, Wesker tightened his hold around the fragile neck. Even if Chris didn’t die suffocating, the pressure would definitely break his neck. Black spots appeared before his eyes due to lack of oxygen. He punched, kicked the blond desperately to save himself, but his limbs were getting tired. Slowly he stopped his movements accepting his fate. He was going to die. _Such a pitiful death. _He thought at his final moments he had his consciousness. Rest was numbness and darkness that started to get a hold of his mind and body. Then ….

Then he woke up.

Chris sat straight up panting loudly. His eyes searched his surrounding disorientedly and realized that it was just a nightmare. _It was just a nightmare. It was just-_

He jerked a little feeling a hand on his shoulder. Wesker already turned on the bedside lamp and was looking at him worriedly.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Chris nodded affirmatively.

“You want to talk about it?” This time he closed his eyes and shook his head. What was he going to tell anyway? That his former enemy but now his current boyfriend tried to kill him. No, he just wanted to sleep peacefully. This wasn’t the first time Wesker haunted him in his sleep, yet dying in one of these felt so real that it shook him to his core making him unable to speak. A few minutes later he felt the bed dip and lifted his head up to see Wesker sit on the bed, a glass of water in one hand and a wet towel in the other. Chris didn’t even realize he left the room to get these.

“Here drink this” he reached out and took the glass “and also take this because you look like you just ran a marathon.” Wesker stated with a smirk on his face pointing the wet towel. Chris snorted hearing the other’s comment about how sweaty he looked. He knew Wesker was trying to lift up his mood so he managed to put a warm smile on his face even though he was still under the influence of the nightmare. After he calmed down and wiped his face with the wet towel, he flopped down on the bed hoping to fall asleep. Unfortunately it wasn’t as easy as he thought he would; he was turning right and left constantly and with each passing minute it was getting more and more difficult for him to sleep. After a while Wesker placed his hand on his chest and pressed him down stopping his movements. Chris’s eyes snapped open with alarm.

“Stop your squirming. You won’t be able to fall asleep like this.”

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“Hmm, I have an idea. Just close your eyes.” Chris did what he was told, not sure what the blond was going to do but curious at the same time. Chris felt weight of his hand lifted off his chest and found it run through his hair and start to massage his scalp gently.

“Albert, what are you doing?” It was still awkward for Chris to call him by his first name, but he had to get used to it, after all he couldn’t just call him Wesker like he used to because that would surely raise some questions.

“I think this will definitely help you sleep.”

Chris tried to get away from his hand “you know you don’t have to do-”

“But I want to. What did I tell you about not fidgeting, huh? Be a good boy and do as I say.” Chris’s brows furrowed at his words, he didn’t like that he was being treated as a pet. Seeing the amusing look on the other’s face was enough to boil his blood in rage.

“Or what?” Chris asked defiantly. _You don’t get to order me around._

“Or I will tie you up.” Wesker chuckled winking at him. Chris’s eyes widened in surprise catching what he was implying. This was surprising to say the least, especially considering all he got from Wesker in the past was just death threats. Chris didn’t expect him to be flirty, but he had no right to complain since he was the one who told him they were in a relationship. Well it was Jill but he didn’t oppose to it so he was partly responsible for the situation he was in. That’s why he needed to stop being dumbstruck every time Wesker did something sexual, though he didn’t know how long he could keep up with this pretence. Kissing was one thing but what if Wesker asked for more?

“Fine whatever.” Chris decided not to prolong this discussion anymore, mostly because he wasn’t sure if the other was joking or serious about what he said, but he wasn’t going to test it out. Wesker was aware of his superhuman strength and probably wouldn’t hesitate to use it on him.

_Good to know you are still an asshole even when you don’t remember anything._

“Don’t be a crybaby. I am doing this for your own good.” _What parallel universe is this? _He should start recording some of his lines so he could remind him all the nice things he said to Chris when he regained his memory (if Wesker didn’t murder him first, of course). Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought.

“Alright, alright. See I closed my eyes.” Chris reassured him placing his hands on his side staying still. It baffled him how feathery soft his touches were, the same hand that was about to murder him in his dream. He tried not to dwell on it, this wasn’t what he was supposed to focus on right now. Tingling sensation run through his spine making his brain mushy enough to make him forget about all the horrible and bad stuff that had been going through his mind.

“Feeling sleepy already?” the blond asked. He responded with a little ‘hmm’ not wanting to speak lest he would break the spell of the moment. _How ironic_, he thought, the source of his nightmare was also the only comforting presence right now. Slowly his mind was pulled into darkness and he let himself fall into the arms of the sweet sleep.

\------------------

When Chris woke up, he was feeling tired because of all the workload he had to cope with this week. Luckily for him it was weekend, so he didn’t have to go to work. With that in mind, he hugged his pillow happily refusing to open his eyes. Oddly enough, the texture felt different under his hands. He wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with his senses, but the pillowcase didn’t even smell like the detergent he bought before. Was it cologne? The woody scent was mixed with vanilla and mint which made a good combination of feminine and masculine tones. He had to admit it was quite addictive and doing things to him. Tightening his hold he pulled it against him to inhale more of that fresh smell and heard a loud gasp.

“Chris?” Did his pillow really speak?

_Wait, what?_

Morning grogginess always made his ability of mental processing slower than it normally was which he hated a lot and this time it seemed it was going to be a trouble for him. Remembering who he was with, he opened his eyes to find his face buried in the other’s neck. Apparently his pillow was Wesker.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Chris reciprocated with a less enthusiastic ‘good morning’. Considering the position they were in, he should have pulled away but he didn’t find the will in himself to move. He wanted to go back to sleep.

“Chris?” this time he sounded impatient like he was expecting something from him. “Can you let me go?” He leaned back curiously to take a better look at themselves. Sometime while he was asleep, he must have scooped the blond into his arms unconsciously because his arms were encircled around his torso and one of his legs was draped over Wesker’s trapping him against his chest.

_An octopus wouldn’t be this clingy Chris. What the hell are you doing?_

Freeing the other, Chris repositioned himself so he could lay on the bed more comfortably.

“Come on, it is almost noon Chris. Get up.”

“Shhh I am not awake yet.”

“Are you sure?” Wesker asked taking his index finger between his teeth and was smiling at the same time, he had a mischievous look on his face.

“What do you mean by that?” Chris couldn’t say he liked the sound of this.

The smirk tugged to Wesker’s lips grew wider. With his kneecap being the closest part where he wanted to reach, he nudged the brunet’s crotch. He started cackling seeing Chris’s face change instantly. The brunet could feel his face heat up like a tomato and yes something else down there was definitely awake. It has been a while since he had a mourning erection; that beautiful smell and the physical contact with the other while he was asleep must have triggered it. As subtle as they might be, these were enough to induce all kinds of feelings in his touch deprived body. He didn’t have an active sex life before and it was non-existent after he got himself a _boyfriend. _Because It was an unspoken agreement between them that they wouldn’t indulge anything sexual until Wesker recall all his memories which was a valid reason for Wesker but a poor excuse for Chris to avoid the inevitable. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow with shame.

“I will go prepare breakfast, so you can take care of ... uhm ... that.” The blond could barely hold his stifled laugh. Chris gestured him to go away with his hand and then ran to bathroom fast. _What a way to start the day_, he could feel it was going to be horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to write a serious Chrisker fic  
My brain: LOL NO  
I swear to god. This is how it goes every time I want to write a fanfic.


End file.
